Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the removal of intervertebral discs, to a kit for the removal of intervertebral discs and to an apparatus for the removal of intervertebral discs.
Description of the Related Art
A method for performing an intervertebral disc replacement and for anatomically establishing a reference point for an intervertebral disc to be replaced is known from Petit et al., Pub. No. US 2012/0116517 A1. In a first step bone anchors are anchored in the same vertebra, then in a second step, a linking bar is positioned between the two bone anchors and in a third step a platform is mounted on the linking bar. After adjusting and locking the position of a viewing element arranged on the platform an implantation instrument can be rotatably coupled to a rod affixed on the viewing element. This implantation instrument permits to implant a disc prosthesis or an osteosynthesis cage through a posterior, a postero-lateral or a lateral approach. One problem associated with the above described method is that the posterior or postero-lateral approach to the intervertebral disc space is achieved by means of a curved tubular implantation instrument which is pivotably coupled to the viewing element and which permits only a small operation field defined by the inner diameter of the tubular instrument. Furthermore, due to the curvature of the implantation instrument flexible instruments must be used. A further problem associated with the above described method is that the complete apparatus comprising the linking bar, the platform and the viewing element is attached to the actual vertebra by means of two pin like bone anchors.